


Serious

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some seriously dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious

"Great talk, Gallagher. Let’s do it again sometime." Mickey tapped Ian’s thigh and moved from between his legs, smiling smugly.

"Fffuuu….." Ian breathed out, still trying to slow his heart. He shivered when Mickey leaned in and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. He licked his lips and turned his head to meet Mickey’s eyes next to him.

"Every time I try to have a serious talk with you, Mickey, I end up on my back…"

"And your front, and your side, and—"

"Yes, I get it. You’re not capable of having an adult conversation without getting your tongue on me somehow."

Mickey raised his eyebrows and whispered playfully, “It was in you,”

Ian flushed red and had to look away, or he was going to lose his point. He ran his hand through his hair and took a steady breath. “I know. But we can’t tell that to our landlord, can we?”

Mickey sighed and sat up, leaning against the headboard. “Are you sure? I swear I caught him checking you out”

Ian’s face contorted into intrigued surprise. “Really?”

Mickey gave him a flat look and continued, “We’ll just tell him we don’t have it this time. Simple.”

Ian shifted up as best he could with his limbs still tingling from his orgasm. “Not simple. We told him that last time. We have to figure this out, Mickey, or there’s gonna be a problem.”

Mickey suddenly turned and straddled Ian, leaning down close to his ear and breathing hotly on his neck. “The real problem here, is that you’re still talking when you should be saying my name.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Mickey,” he said, frustrated for more than one reason.

"That’s a start," he ran his tongue along Ian’s jawline all the way to the other side of his face, then planted kisses on and behind his ear. Ian’s breath hitched and his body squirmed under Mickey’s.

"Mick," he tried to keep the lust out of his voice, as the other man kept sucking on his neck, "…we have to…figure something…uh, out… Fuck." Mickey had bit down slightly on the hickey he was working on.

Mickey stopped what he was doing and leaned up. “Okay, we’ll give him what we have now, and the rest when I get paid. I’ll pick up some extra shifts, so we’re not always scraping. Alright? I’m not gonna let us lose this place.”

Ian looked at him for a moment, then grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down for a hard kiss, shoving their mouths together and arching into him. Mickey moaned when he broke it with a loud smack.

"God, I love it when you talk serious."

Ian recaptured Mickey’s lips, as he flipped him on his back.


End file.
